Aldrich Killian (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Mandarin also known as Aldrich Killian is the true main antagonist in the 2013 film Iron Man 3. He is portrayed by Guy Pearce. Biography Early Life In 1999, Aldrich Killian initially asked for Tony Stark's support for his project under Advanced Idea Mechanics, only to be shunned and ignored by the latter. After realization that Tony had ignored his proposition, Killian decided to work on his own in creating an expansive business for himself. Over the years, through his privately funded organization A.I.M., Aldrich Killian created a team to further research and develop the Extremis virus, which imparts unusual levels of strength and resiliency to human subjects. ''Iron Man'' "The Mandarin" is referenced through the name of the terrorist group called "The Ten Rings", who holds Tony Stark captive. Raza, the leader of the Ten Rings, has a single red ring that he rubs with his other hand. He also makes a reference to Genghis Khan when speaking to Stark and Yinsen. ''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' When Rhodey flew around the world in his new battle suit, destroying the terrorist cells of the Ten Rings organization, in which "The Mandarin" sent his men to capture him and his armor. Though they failed in their mission, they managed to scan the War Machine armor, thus obtaining invaluable information data for "The Mandarin" would use against Tony Stark. ''Iron Man 3'' After curing himself of his disability by using a dose of his own Extremis virus, he orchestrated many terrorist attacks as part of his experiments, while creating a false character known as "The Mandarin" through the use of an actor, to mask his illegal activities. He orchestrates the attack at Tony's home, kidnapping Pepper Potts afterwards. Having Pepper Potts as his "trophy" and hostage, he injected her with the Extremis virus to further motivate and antagonize Tony. After his men had abducted President Ellis, Killian had planned to orchestrate a live feed showing the murder of Ellis, only for Tony Stark and James Rhodes to interrupt and attack their base with the help of Tony's J.A.R.V.I.S.-controlled Iron Man suits. In the ensuing battle, Tony finally finds Pepper, only for her to be trapped under debris. Before he is able to rescue her, an angry Killian attacks Tony with Tony distracting Killian to rescue Pepper. While Pepper seemingly dies after falling to her apparent death, Killian approaches Tony for a one-on-one battle. The two engage in a brutal fight with Tony switching between various Iron Man suits as Killian destroys each one after another. As Tony was unable to attach any more extra armor onto himself, JARVIS sent the Mark 42 prototype to aid Tony in his battle. Tony then kinetically attached the armor onto Killian to stall his movements. Tony then activated the Mark 42's self-destruct function, thus blowing Killian up in the process. After the complex in which the two were fighting was demolished, the battered Tony is confronted by Killian who is shown as surviving the explosion. Taunting Tony, he elaborates upon the revelation that he is the real "Mandarin" and that the two should stop "wearing masks" to hide their identities. Just before he is able to attack Tony, Pepper attacks him from behind, having survived her fall with the help of her new found Extremis abilities. Just before Killian is able to retaliate, Pepper rips an arm from one of the stray Iron Man suits, attaching it to her herself and utilizing its capabilities to finally kill Killian for good. Trivia *The revelation that Aldrich Killian is in fact "The Mandarin" as well as the main antagonist of Iron Man 3 is similar to the twist in the DC Comics film Batman Begins in regards to its principal antagonist known as Ra's Al Ghul. Both characters employed a double to disguise their true identities in order to avoid exposing themselves; with the difference being that Killian had hired Trevor to act out an idealized appearance of "The Mandarin" to divert the media and Tony Stark's attention away from his illegal activities, while the real Ra's Al Ghul had implemented the use of a decoy to protect and disguise himself as the mentor of Bruce Wayne. Ironically, both characters were portrayed as being of caucasian descent in their respective film versions (at least based on the ethnicity of their actors), despite both of the comic versions of the Mandarin and Ra's Al Ghul being originally inspired by the "Fu Manchu" stereotype. Also, Guy Pearce was considered to portray Ra's Al Ghul in Batman Begins, but the part ultimately went to Liam Neeson. *In the comics The Mandarin and Aldrich Killian are separate characters and Aldrich Killian was a very minor one-time character who committed suicide after he let a group of terrorists led by Mallen got ahold of the Extremis virus. Killian was also initially thought to be the sole conspirator before it was revealed that Maya Hansen was the mastermind in a plot to pit the Extremis Virus against Iron Man to renew their military funding after the army cut them off. *he was simlar of Talia ah Ghul who under allias and realved their true identies Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Love rivals Category:In love villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Male Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Gunmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fighter Category:Final Boss Category:Leader Category:Marvel Villains Category:Paramount Villains Category:Sequel Villains